Armed Forces of the Soviet Union
The Armed Forces of the Soviet Union is the Ministry of Defense subordinated military of Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics. The Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces is the President of the USSR. The Defence Ministry of USSR serves as the administrative body of the Armed Forces. The General Staff acts as the main commanding and supervising body of the Armed Forces. The Soviet military is divided into the following branches: Ground Forces, Navy, and Air Force. There are also three independent arms of service : Strategic Missile Troops, Military Space Forces, and the Airborne Troops. The USSR also possesses 2 million military droids. Soviet Air Force The Soviet Air Force (Russian: Военно-воздушные силы , transliteration: Voenno-Vozdushnye Sily) is the air force of Russia. over 4,500 aircraft, it is the ? largest Air Force in the world. It is currently under the command of Colonel General Aleksandr Zelin. The Soviet Navy has its own air arm, the Soviet Aviatsiya Voyenno Morskogo Flota ("Naval Aviation"), or AV-MF. Ranks Supreme or General Officers *General of the Army *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General Senior Officers *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major Junior Officers *Captain *Senior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant Under Officers *Senior Praporshchik *Praporshchik Sergeants & Petty Officers *Starshina *Senior Sergeant *Sergeant *Junior Sergeant Soldiers, Seamen, Airmen *Gefreiter *Private Divisions *Forces of central subordination of the Russian Air Force **8th Air Division for Special Purposes (Chkalovskiy Chkalovsky Airport?) **929th State Flight Test Centre (Akhtubinsk) **4th Centre for Combat Training and Flight Personnel Training - Lipetsk Air Base **344th Centre for Combat Training and Flight Personnel Training - Torzhok(ground forces helicopters) ***696th Research and Instruction Helicopter Regiment (Torzhok)(Ka-50, Mi-8, Mi-24, Mi-26, has used Mi-28) ***92nd Research and Instruction Helicopter Squadron (Sokol-Vladimir) (Mi-8, Mi-24) **2881st Reserve Helicopter Base - Mi-24 - Totskoye (air base) **924th Centre for Combat Training and Flight Personnel Training - Yegoryevsk (UAVs) **Russian State Scientific-Research Institute Centre for Cosmonaut Training - Star City, Russia Zvezdniy Gorodok **2457th Air Base of Long Range Radiolocation Detection Aircraft - A-50s - Ivanovo Severny **1st Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment - Su-24 - Lebyazhye **764th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-31, MiG-25PU - Bolshoye Savino Airport (Sokol) **5th Independent Long Range Reconnaissance Aviation Detachment - Voronezh (CFE, INF verification) **185th Centre for Combat Training and Flight Personnel Training - Astrakhan **118th Independent Helicopter Regiment - Dmitriyevka Чебеньки, Orenburg Oblast. **4020th Base for Reserve Aircraft, Lipetsk **4215th Base for Reserve Aircraft, Dmitriyevka *Training Units **Krasnodar Military Aviation Institute (L-39Cs) **Syzran Military Aviation Institute (Mi-2, Mi-8, Mi-24) **783rd Training Centre (Armavir) (MiG-29, L-39C) **786th Training Centre (Borisoglebsk) *Special Purpose Command, HQ Moscow, Moscow Military District **16th Air Army - Kubinka ***105th Composite Aviation Division, Voronezh ****455th Bomber Aviation Regiment - operating Sukhoi Su-24, based at Chertovitskoye Airport, Voronezh ****899th Shturmovik (Assault) Aviation Regiment Su-25, based at Buturlinovka. ***14th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-29 - Kursk ***28th Fighter Aviation Regiment - MiG-29 - Andreapol (air base) ***47th Reconnaissance Aviation Regiment - MiG-25 and Su-24 in service - HQs at Shatalovo ***237th Air Technology Demonstration Centre of Guards - Kubinka - MiG-29, Su-27, Su-27M, L-39C; **226th Independent Composite Air Regiment (Mi-8, Mi-9, An-12, An-24, An-26, An-30) (Kubinka (air base)); **1st Corps of PVO (surface to air missiles only); **32nd Corps of PVO (Rzhev) ***611th Fighter Aviation Regiment Su-27 Dorokhovo ***790th Interceptor Aviation Regiment - MiG-31, MiG-25U - Khotilovo **Army Aviation components ***45th Independent Helicopter Regiment (Oreshkovo (Vorotinsk) near Kaluga) Mi-24 ***440th Independent Helicopter Regiment for battle control- Vyazma - Mi-24, Mi-8 ***490th Independent Helicopter Regiment for battle control - Klokovo (4 km north of Tula) - Mi-24, Mi-8; ***865th Reserve Helicopter Base (Protasovo/Aleksandrovo (air base), near Ryazan); *1st Command of VVS and PVO, Leningrad Military District (former 6th Army of VVS and PVO) *2nd Command of VVS and PVO, Far East Military District (former 11th Army of VVS and PVO) *3rd Command of VVS and PVO, Siberian Military District (former 14th Army of VVS and PVO) *4th Air and Air Defence Forces Command, North Caucasus Military District (former 4th and 5th Armies of VVS and PVO) *Command of Long Range Aviation - HQ at Moscow **43rd Centre for Combat and Flight Personnel Training - Ryazan - operates the Tu-22M3, Tu-95MS, Tu-134UBL and An-26; **22nd Heavy Bomber Air Division "Donbass" - HQs at Engels-2; ***121st Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Engels - Tu-160 in service; ***184th Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Engels - Tu-95MS; ***52nd Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Shaykovka - Tu-22M3; ***840th Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Soltsy - Tu-22M3; **326th Heavy Bomber Air Division - HQs at Ukrainka; ***182nd Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Ukrainka - Tu-95MS; ***79th Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Ukrainka - Tu-95MS; ***200th Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Belaya (air base) (near Irkutsk) - Tu-22M3, Tu-22MR; ***444th Heavy Bomber Air Regiment - Vozdvizshenka (Ussuriysk) - Tu-22M3; **203rd Independent Air Regiment of Tanker Aircraft - HQs at Ryazan - Il-78 and Il-78M in service; **181st Independent Air Squadron - Irkutsk - An-12 and An-30; **199th Air Base - Ulan-Ude; **3119th Air Base - Tambov; **Unknown Air Base - Tiksi; *Command of Military Transport Aviation - Moscow **610th Centre for Combat and Flight Personnel Training - HQs at Ivanovo Severny; ***Unknown Instructor Military Transport Air Squadron - Ivanovo - operates the Il-76; **12th Military Transport Air Division - Tver (Migalovo); ***196th Military Transport Air Regiment - Tver - Il-76 in service; ***566th Military Transport Air Regiment - Seshcha - Il-76, An-124; ***76th Independent Military Transport Air Squadron - Tver - An-22; **103rd Military Transport Air Regiment - Smolensk - Il-76; **110th Military Transport Air Regiment - Krechevitsy - Il-76; **117th Military Transport Air Regiment - Orenburg - Il-76, An-12; **334th Military Transport Air Regiment - Pskov - Il-76; **708th Military Transport Air Regiment - Taganrog - Il-76; **78th Independent Military Transport Air Squadron - Klin-5 - operates An-26, An-12 and Tu-134; **224th Air Detachment of Military Transport Aviation - Tver - An-124, Il-76MD; **one communications centre Vehicles & Equipment Soviet Navy The USSR Navy or VMF Военно-морской флот СССР России- Voenno-morskoj flot SSSR or literally Military Maritime Fleet of USSR) is the naval arm of the USSR Armed Forces. The international designation of Russian naval vessels is SSS—"Soviet Sovereign Ship". Ranks Commissioned Officers *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Counter Admiral *Captain 1st Rank *Captain 2nd Rank *Captain 3rd Rank *Captain Lieutenant *Senior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant Warrant Officers & Rates *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer/Midshipman *Chief Petty Officer of the Ship *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Senior Seaman *Seaman Divisions *Baltic Fleet (HQ at Baltiysk in the enclave of Kaliningrad Oblast). *Pacific Fleet (HQ at Vladivostok, currently Occupied by Yarphese invasive forces.) *Northern Fleet (HQ at Severomorsk). *Black Sea Fleet (HQ at Sevastopol, Ukrainian SSR) *Caspian Flotilla (HQ at Astrakhan). Vehicles *Admiral Kuznetsov-class Aircraft Carrier *Kirov-class Battlecruiser *Kara-class Cruiser *Slava-class Cruiser *Kashin-class Destroyer *Udaloy-class Destroyer *Sovremenny-class Destroyer *Burevestnik-class Frigate *Neustrashimy-class Frigate *Delta-class Submarine *Typhoon-class Submarine *Oscar-class Submarine *Sierra-class Submarine *Victor-class Submarine *Akula-class Submarine *Tango-class Submarine *Kilo-class Submarine *Gepard-class Frigate *Steregushchy-class Corvette *Tarantul-class Corvette *Parchim-class Corvette *Grisha-class Corvette *Nanuchka-class Corvette *Bora-class Patrol Hovercraft *Alligator-class Landing Ship *Ropucha-class Landing Ship Soviet Army The Soviet Army (Russian: Советская Армия tr.: Sovetskaya Armiya) are the land forces of the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics, formed following the collapse of Communism. While the Soviet Army in their present form are only about twenty years old, Russian officials trace their antecedents' history through the Imperial Russian era back to the time of Kievan Rus. The USSR Ground Forces stand at an active 500,000 troops and nearly one million in reserve. Ranks Supreme or General Officers *Marshal of the Soviet Union *General of the Army *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General Senior Officers *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major Junior Officers *Captain *Senior Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Junior Lieutenant Under Officers *Senior Praporshchik *Praporshchik Sergeants & Petty Officers *Starshina *Senior Sergeant *Sergeant *Junior Sergeant Soldiers, Seamen, Airmen *Gefreiter *Private Divisions Equipment & Weapons Category:USSR